


A right will bring you right back here to me

by LaCroixWitch



Series: HM500 Ficlets [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec lightwood has a car kink, Alternate Universe - Human, Grumpy Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Maserati- character, Meet-Cute, Waiter Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCroixWitch/pseuds/LaCroixWitch
Summary: Magnus took a detour from the interstate, making a pit stop in a small town in search of a bite to eat. What he finds instead is something much more tasty (a certified snack).Hunter's Moon 500 word prompt: Flight
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM500 Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805062
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	A right will bring you right back here to me

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I was inspired by an unwelcome song from my youth.  
> The title is a reference to this song:  
> https://youtu.be/DY9D01WPIN0

“Welcome to the Institute, what can I get you?” a mildly dispassionate voice grumbled. The server was only half-paying attention to Magnus— an obligation more than a courtesy— busy bussing the rough-hewn wood tables.

“I’ll take a…” Magnus paused. Breweries weren’t his usual scene, and if he was honest, he had no idea what a normal order was. According to the online reviews, this place was the closest restaurant in 50 miles, but looking around at the minimal, farm-like decor and corrugated metal-covered patio, it didn’t look anything like his favored Brooklyn haunts. Magnus was lost. “What do you recommend?” 

“Beer,” the server swung his dish towel over his toned shoulder, looking mildly perturbed. 

“I’m not much of a beer person, you’ll have to help me out here…” Magnus searched the man’s shirt for a name tag, anything to make this awkward encounter more personal. “...Alexander.”

“It’s just Alec.”

“The name tag says Alexander.”

“My mother made the name tags. It's a family business.”

“Okay… Could I see a menu then? I don’t want to waste your time deliberating.”

“The menu is on the chalkboard, it changes every day.”

“Noted.”

“Sorry— I’m being a jerk.” Alec deflated, leaning onto the high-top table and putting his raven-haired head in his hands. “The group who came in before you was… a lot.”

“Rowdy yee-haw types?” Magnus said before he thought better of it, but stopped himself when remembering that the gorgeous man in front of him _was_ one of the local denizens of this one-stoplight town. “Sorry I shouldn’t have—” 

“Yes, the worst type.” Alec pressed his lips into a line, giving a curt nod. “I’ll get you a flight.”

“A what?”

“You asked what people usually get. They get flights. Lots of beers, in a tray—”

“I’m familiar with the concept. I just misinterpreted the word. I’m currently on a road trip, and when I heard ‘flight’ my mind drifted to the comfort of a first-class seat with mimosas and soft blankets, not tiny glasses of booze.”

“If you like flying so much, why are you driving?”

“I have to get my car out of the garage and give it a good drive a few times a year. The more car-inclined tell me it’s especially important for a sports car like mine.”

Alec’s hazel eyes perked up at the mention of sports cars, his grumpy apathy flash-defrosting and his posture straightening.

“What kind of car?”

“Maserati.”

“What color?”

“Red.”

“Sounds beautiful. I’ve always had a thing for cars like that.”

Magnus paused for a moment, considering his options. He could get a flight of beer, sit on his phone in quiet and eat some greasy bar food alone, or he could do something crazy. 

“Today’s your lucky day,” Magnus reached into his pocket, grabbing his keys and tossing them across the table at Alec. “I’ll let you give her a test drive— with me in the passenger side of course— _if_ you promise to share that flight with me afterwards.”

“Deal.”


End file.
